


I Can Be Your Baby in Real Life, Sugar

by feainn (Espanglish)



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: (just one instance), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As well as Spadi’s, Fix-It of Sorts, Frottage, Grinding, Homophobic Language, M/M, Romance, So I’m fixing it because gods know that that boy needs a little bit of happiness and so does Aurelia, The kiss/rejection scene in S1 Ep9 broke my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espanglish/pseuds/feainn
Summary: The look on Aureliano’s face was enough to cause Spadino’s heart to drop into his stomach, those blue eyes wide and wild, mixed with anger and something else Spadino couldn’t place. He didn’t know what to say. He fucked up.Shit, he fucked up.He just ruined something so good between them just because he couldn’t reign his fucking neck and his feelings in. Of course Aureliano wouldn’t feel the same way about him. Of course he wasn’t in fucking love with him like Spadino was with him. Because Aureliano wasn’t a fag, was he?It was silent for a few moments between them, nothing said or heard except the music still blasting from Spadino’s car.“I was playing.” He tried, eventually, mentally kicking himself for hearing the tremble in his voice.Aureliano stared at him some more, a look on his face that Spadino couldn’t quite defer.“What game is that?” He asked.—A Fix-It fic of S1 Ep9. Because I do not see it 😑
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	I Can Be Your Baby in Real Life, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologise in advance to any native Italian speakers - I’m going by Netflix’s English subtitles for any translations and I’ve no idea if they’re absolutely accurate or not :’)
> 
> Also, apologises if the characters seem a little OOC. This is the first fic I’ve wrote for them and I hope I’ve got something right :’D I’m still getting a feel for the characters but I hope you’ll enjoy! 
> 
> Anyway, Aurelia and Spadi have taken over my life and I wanted to contribute because I just want the boys to be happy :’D
> 
> Fic starts off from the beginning of the kiss/rejection scene then eventually diverges. You’ll know when!

Spadino watched as Aureliano pulled his Jeep into their usual meeting place, taking a drag of his cigarette. He was smirking and felt giddy with barely contained excitement from the news he wanted to share with Aureliano. 

He flicked his cigarette away as Aureliano got out of his car, then pushed himself away from his Mercedes and took a few steps closer as Aureliano himself closed the distance. He felt light. He felt _fucking great._

“You heard anything?” Spadino asked, grin wide, his gait lazy and open.

“That rat’s hiding.” Aureliano replied, looking around with his usual scowl of disgust. Spadino really didn’t like that scowl but it was neither here nor there considering what had happened.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him,” He quickly retorted, confident, beginning to walk in a small circle in front of the other man, “We’ll find him.”

Aureliano was looking at him so seriously, always so serious his Aurelia was, it was hilarious. He needed to lighten up a little, Spadino reckoned. He didn’t smile that often and when he did, when it was because of something Spadino had said or done, it was something Spadino aimed to do as often as possible. Smiling looked good on Aureliano.

But he still wasn’t smiling, he was still looking at Spadino with a frown on his face.

“The fuck’s so funny?” Aureliano asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Spadino’s grin didn’t falter, instead he shrugged, ready to tell Aureliano just why he was in such a good mood.

“I’ve got a weight off my back; I told my brother to fuck off.”

And Spadino was so fucking proud of that fact. 

Aureliano didn’t seem to care but it didn’t dampen Spadino’s spirits.

“Who cares?! We killed a cop and Lele fucked us,” He shot back, face still too serious for Spadino’s liking, “We need to eliminate him.”

Spadino spun, slightly chafing at Aureliano’s shit attitude. _Fuck Lele, we can take on the world, you and I._

“What the fuck do you care?” He pressed, taking a step closer to Aureliano. Really, _why_ did he care? Nothing could stop them, not now. Not Lele, not Samurai. Nobody. And Spadino wanted to get that into Aureliano’s stupidly attractive thick skull.

“We’re in business with Sara Monaschi. We’re going to get the Ostia land and make it big time.”

Aureliano’s eyes never left Spadino as he spoke, looking unconvinced at his impassioned words, then looked away again as he carried on.

“And fuck my brother, fuck your sister, and Lele too.” 

Spadino had finished, relief flooding his chest at his own words finally spilling out of him. Relief because he finally told Aureliano how he felt about this whole situation, relief because finally hearing himself say it was like a weight had truly been lifted from his shoulders. Because, honestly, fuck all of them. He and Aureliano were in this together and together, they would be unstoppable. But of course, Aureliano wasn’t quite seeing it the way Spadino wanted him to.

“Yeah, calm down, it’s not a done deal.” Aureliano stated, so matter of fact, his Aurelia was.

Spadino disagreed, shaking his head and walking away in slight frustration as Aureliano carried on.

“Maybe Monaschi is in cahoots with Lele, nothing to be happy about…”

_Spoilt sport._

Then like the petulant child he was, Aureliano waved his hand, his distaste for the music playing from Spadino’s car evident on his face, “Turn that fucking music down.”

By this point, Spadino already had enough of Aureliano’s dour attitude and he wasn’t going to let it continue. They should be celebrating that this was finally happening.

“Turn it down? We need to turn it up! Turn it up!”

Spadino rushed to turn the music up, no longer in the mood to talk about the more serious issues surrounding the situation they were involved in. They had a right to celebrate, to feel a bit more carefree. They were going places. Soon, along with Monaschi, he and Aureliano would own the land in Ostia. They’d be kings. 

He danced, ignoring Aureliano’s _“come on, Spadi”_ then there it was; that beautiful smile that finally split Aureliano’s face. A smile that Spadino _himself_ put there. Allying with Aureliano… it felt right. For once in Spadino’s life something felt like it was going right and on his own terms, no family to control him, telling him what he had to do. His family would never ally with the Adamis, they would rather declare war with the Ostian gang and kill everyone and get the rest of his own clan killed until it was the last two men standing. 

He grabbed onto Aureliano, spinning him around in joy. Aureliano was reluctant but he was still smiling, and that was all that mattered to Spadino. 

“Come on, we’re about to hit the big time!” He stopped spinning them both around and Spadino shook Aureliano as he tried to get his point across, “We’ll take all of Ostia and turn it into Las Vegas. It’s me and you.”

Aureliano’s smile disappeared and he was back to being his unenthusiastic self, “You can do it on your own.” 

Spadino wouldn’t have this. There was no way either of them could do this separately. They had to do this together. He took hold of Aureliano’s face, a mixture of soft skin and stubble under his hands.

“No, we’re stronger together, Aurelia…” He said firmly, his dark eyes darting between Aureliano’s eyes and lips.

Another softly whispered _“Aurelia”_ left Spadino’s mouth just before he pressed his lips to Aureliano’s. His lips were soft against his own but it barely lasted for a few seconds before Aureliano pushed Spadino away.

“The fuck are you doing?!”

The look on Aureliano’s face was enough to cause Spadino’s heart to drop into his stomach, those blue eyes wide and wild, mixed with anger and something else Spadino couldn’t place. He didn’t know what to say. He fucked up. _Shit, he fucked up._ He just ruined something so good between them just because he couldn’t reign his fucking neck and his feelings in. Of course, Aureliano wouldn’t feel the same way about him. _Of course_ he wasn’t in fucking love with him like Spadino was with him. Because Aureliano wasn’t a fag, was he?

It was silent for a few moments between them, nothing said or heard except the music still blasting from Spadino’s car. 

“I was playing.” He tried, eventually, mentally kicking himself for hearing the tremble in his voice.

Aureliano stared at him some more, a look on his face that Spadino couldn’t quite defer.

“What game is that?” He asked. His voice was calm, cool and Spadino wanted to jump back in his car and speed away but he had to resolve this. He had to save this _somehow_ before Aureliano decided to shoot him, or worse, decided he was a piece of shit and didn’t want anything to do with him. That thought was far worse than the idea of Aureliano shooting him point blank.

Spadino didn’t say anything. He couldn’t get his words out, his eyes fixated on Aureliano’s face. He was too _scared_ to say anything in case he escalated the situation further. He couldn’t have Aureliano hate him, he couldn’t bear the thought of their partnership, _their friendship_ , to be ruined just because Spadino couldn’t control his feelings for the other man. 

Aureliano stared down his nose at Spadino and began to walk slowly towards him. His eyes were like an ocean in a storm and Spadino couldn’t look away.

“What game is _that?_ ” He repeated.

He was getting closer and Spadino could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage, ready to burst. He could tell him a lie. Another one… another lie to add to the others that he had to tell continually throughout his life. But no, not this time. He didn’t want to have to lie anymore, at least not to Aureliano.

His mouth worked until he finally said, “You changed my life, Aureliano.”

Aureliano was shaking his head, whether in disbelief, denial or disgust, Spadino didn’t know but he was getting closer, his eyes never leaving Spadino’s and it was enough to make Spadino’s knees feel weak. A mixture of fear of what Aureliano was going to do or say next but also from the intensity of his eyes. He sometimes found it hard to look into them whenever he met with the Ostian, too frightened that Aureliano or even Lele would see the longing he had for him.

They were inches apart and Spadino’s heart was still racing, still wondering what exactly Aureliano was going to do. Was he going to beat him to a pulp? Was he going to pull that gun that he knew was resting just inside his waistband at the small of his back?

“The fuck are you talking about?” Aureliano asked, but it was quiet, his brow knitted in confusion. 

But he didn’t do anything else, he just stood there, looking at Spadino with those damn eyes while he waited for an answer. 

Spadino swallowed hard but he couldn’t look away from Aureliano. He’d come this far already; was he going to lie now? He didn’t want to. 

“ _You’ve_ changed my life, Aureliano,” He repeated, pointing to himself and stepping closer. Aureliano didn’t move back, “All my life all I’ve ever done is do what I was told. Sure, I’ve done things behind my brother’s back, because fuck him. I’ve done things my mother isn’t and never will be proud of but fuck her too. But this…” He gestured between himself and Aureliano and the other man followed the movement before returning his eyes back to Spadino’s, “This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Because it’s on _my_ terms.”

Spadino stopped, realising he was breathing hard but he forced the next words out, being shot or punched in the face be damned, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Aurelia.” He finished quietly. 

He could feel a hard lump form in his throat and the telltale prickle of a blush beginning to form on his cheeks but he still stared Aureliano down, waiting for his response. Any response.

Aureliano didn’t move, didn’t say anything, he looked like he was barely breathing but he still stood there, looking at Spadino with his too blue eyes and Spadino was trying to gauge his reaction but Aureliano was an emotionless mask, something he was so very good at sometimes.

Spadino could feel the knife his mother gave him lying snug against his wrist inside the sleeve of his jacket, still closed but if he needed to, he could whip it out to defend himself. He didn’t _want_ to have to defend himself, he didn’t want to have to use it on Aureliano but he also didn’t want to end up slumped on the concrete with a smashed in face or a gunshot wound to the head. He squeezed his hand into a fist until the knuckles turned white, getting ready to act if he needed.

But Aureliano only stepped closer until he was just inches away from Spadino, looming over him. His eyes were far too blue and Spadino could see the cogs whirring inside his head even though his gaze and face gave nothing away. Aureliano took another step closer, so close their chests were nearly brushing and Spadino could feel the heat radiating off of him. He had to angle his head a little to look up at Aureliano. He knew his face was burning from the intensity of Aureliano’s gaze, from the proximity of their bodies. If he were a weaker man he would’ve looked away but Spadino wasn’t weak. Despite how his body and his emotions were feeling, he never once moved away or broke eye contact.

He watched as Aureliano’s Adam’s apple worked harshly in his throat, could see Aureliano raising his arm beside them. Spadino’s body tensed, waiting for the inevitable strike but he still didn’t move.

He froze when he felt Aureliano rest his hand on the side of his face, his thumb stroking along his cheekbone, over the reddened skin there. It was gentle, just a whisper of skin on skin and Spadino’s eyes were like saucers. _What was he doing?_

Aureliano’s eyes softened, they were still so blue, but he no longer looked as if he wanted to rip Spadino limb from limb. He brought his other hand up to rest on Spadino’s other cheek, cradling his face and Spadino couldn’t _fucking breathe._ How could he when Aureliano was looking at him like that? How could he when Aureliano was holding his face so gently, looking at him so _tenderly_?

“I thought it was just me…” Aureliano said finally, and it was so quiet Spadino nearly missed it but it made his heart feel like it was going to shatter into pieces while simultaneously beat straight out of his chest.

“Wha-” Spadino was about to ask but was cut off by Aureliano pressing his lips to his.

It was sweet, far too timid for a man like Aureliano but to Spadino it felt like the best fucking thing he’s ever felt. His lips were soft though slighter chapped from the sea air of Ostia and his hands gripped his face a little tighter. Spadino gripped onto Aureliano’s elbows as he felt a tongue probe at his lips and he opened his mouth up to him, letting Aureliano deepen the kiss.

It was barely a minute since Aureliano kissed him but it felt like a lifetime and Spadino had to pull away to finally _breathe_. Aureliano’s eyes were wide as he pulled away and he was breathing hard, pale cheeks slightly flushed but Spadino knew he looked no better; his own cheeks were still burning and his lips were swollen and red, the skin around his mouth and chin tingling from where Aureliano’s barely there stubble had rubbed at his skin.

Their eyes remained locked as their chests heaved, Aureliano’s hands were still holding Spadino’s face and his own hands still gripped onto the other man’s elbows. They stayed like that for a moment until they met again in a harsh clash of teeth and lips, Aureliano’s fingers digging into Spadino’s cheeks as he held him fast, Spadino letting go of Aureliano’s elbows to grip one hand onto his jacket, the other sliding around to the nape of his neck, gripping the fine hair there.

It was fast, hot, their tongues clashed as they tasted every inch of each other’s mouths. Stubble rubbed soft skin raw and they ravished each other while the music still blared from the car. Aureliano began pushing Spadino back, still holding him hard as he pushed him into the side of Spadino’s car with a thud but Spadino didn’t feel it. Couldn’t feel the metal press into his back. Their bodies were pressed against each other tightly and Aureliano let one hand fall from his face to wind around his waist and held him firmly on the ass, pushing Spadino further into him. They couldn’t get any closer yet it didn’t feel like close enough. They were both hard, straining against their trousers and Spadino moaned against Aureliano’s mouth, making the other man grind into him. 

Aureliano kept grinding into him, slow at first but that quickly became erratic, almost rutting against Spadino but the gypsy wasn’t far off doing the same and _fuck_ he was going to come like this but he really didn’t fucking care, it felt so good with Aureliano pressed hard into him, grinding against him like his life depended on it while he kissed Spadino like a drowning man desperate for breath and Spadino was the only one who could give it to him. He wanted nothing more than Aureliano to turn him round and fuck him against the side of his car but he was too close and he knew Aureliano was too, judging by the heavy breathing and low groans the other man would let out every time he’d pull away briefly to get some air, breathing hard against each other as they could feel their climax creeping up on them.

Spadino could feel the burn churning low in his groin, he was _so fucking close_ and it only heightened when Aureliano gripped his ass harder, trailed his mouth away from his lips to nibble at his ear then down to his neck where it was oh so fucking sensitive and that was enough for Spadino.

He felt his body spasm as he climaxed, warm and sticky instead his boxer briefs and he moaned, open mouthed against Aureliano’s cheek, his legs trembling and threatening to collapse underneath him if it wasn’t for Aureliano holding him up. He felt the Ostian speed up against him, rutting like a dog in heat so he could find his own release.

A softly whispered “ _Aurelia_ ” into his ear was all it took for Aureliano. He tensed against Spadino, going stock still as he came, the only sound he made was a low groan in the back of his throat and heavy breathing through his nose against his ear. It made Spadino shiver and he slumped against Aureliano, feeling utterly spent and like he was in pure bliss.

They stayed like that for a little while, only the sound of the music coming from Spadino’s car breaking the silence. Aureliano had his face resting against Spadino’s, little puffs of breath tickling his ear while Spadino’s face was mushed into Aureliano’s neck. They both felt sticky and warm, tingly all over and while it felt nice as fuck to be like this they really needed to get a move on.

Aureliano was the first to move away, looking down at Spadino who looked back at him expectantly. Then that beautiful smile bloomed and Spadino felt himself smile in return, looking down to hide the flush coming back into his cheeks. He bit his lip then looked back up at Aureliano through his thick lashes and Aureliano let out a huff of a laugh.

“Yeah, I think together we really can do anything.” Aureliano smiled, relaxed and easy.

“Yeah, well, you know I think the same but I don’t think we’ll get very far with jizz in our underwear.” Spadino quipped.

Aureliano barked out a laugh and Spadino laughed with him, until the Ostian pressed another kiss to his mouth, soft and sweet.

They both felt gross and sticky, both felt like teenage boys who just discovered what their dicks could do but now it was certain; they could take on anything, together they could steamroll over anyone who got in their way.

Soon, Ostia would be theirs and so would all of Rome.

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI this wasn’t beta’d so any mistakes are mine though I’ve gone through it a number of times :’D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are most appreciated!


End file.
